Gohan the Kuroi Neko
by Saiyachick
Summary: COMPLETE:::(BLACK CAT) Whenever Gohan fights crime, Videl always tries to find out his identity. When Gohan wishes that she wouldnt notice him anymore he gets more then he bargains when he mysteriously turns into a cat which is Baba's doing. AU fic
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
When Gohan tries to escape Videl's grasp after fighting crime he sneaks away. When Gohan wishes Videl wouldn't notice him, he gets more than he bargains for. AU fic.  
  
Gohan the Cat  
  
'She's at it again,' he sighed as he landed at the Satan City park. He was only at the city for a week and already he was a hero. The only problem was this certain girl following him practically everywhere. She was beautiful, yet a bit nosy.  
  
She was Videl Satan. Gohan paused for a moment thinking he was safe from any harassing from Videl, but he was wrong. He suddenly felt Videl's ki coming closer and closer by the second. He started running and hid behind a tree with a couple of voices. Then he heard her. Her voice carried from far places.  
  
"Ok Saiyaman, I know you are here! Just give up and tell me who you are!" she yelled looking behind some bushes.  
  
Silence still filled the air. The only thing that could be heard was the light breeze.  
  
Videl sighed and whined, "Oh come on, why wont you tell me who you are? I promise not to tell, please?"  
  
Gohan chuckled at how Videl was begging. Then he clamped his mouth shut when he saw Videl's head swerve in his direction. His breathing deceased and Videl was still confused. Once her head turned into a different direction, Gohan turned around and tried to escape but ended up tripping over a loose root.  
  
Videl immediately ran over to the scene of the crime and squatted down to the fallen Gohan.  
  
"So you were here all along," Videl said with anger.  
  
Gohan, still on the ground, just laughed nervously and stood up, "Um sorry Miss Satan but I got to go." And he ran off from her.  
  
"Oh on, you wont get away this time!" Videl said and chased after Gohan.  
  
Gohan winded up in front of the parks maze and quickly ran through the twisty turns. Videl heard rustling in that direction and asked some guy near the maze.  
  
"Did a really dorky person just run in here?" she said while panting heavily.  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
Videl said her thanks and quickly ran as fast as she could. She would find Saiyaman even if it took all day!  
  
Meanwhile with Gohan, lets just say he didn't know where he was going. Ok fine lets just face it he was lost. He was about to try another turn, but then noticed Videl was right behind him.  
  
"I got you this time! There is no way, now tell me who you are!" she said out of breath.  
  
"I can't tell you that," Gohan replied calmly.  
  
Videl finally snapped. "THAT'S IT, I HAVE TRIED TO ASK NICELY, BUT NOW I WILL FORCE IT OUT OF YOU," she screamed and charged towards Gohan.  
  
She reached for his helmet and pulled. Gohan jumped up in shock and began to float. Videl was shocked and clung to Gohan with all her might.  
  
"P-put me down!" she demanded.  
  
Gohan lowered out of the maze and let her down. Then he took off running again. He ran and ran, then finally went into a building that was some sort of fortune telling place. Gohan felt Videl's ki come closer.  
  
"Damn it! I just wish that when I go out, Videl wont notice me!" He yelled.  
  
"Your wish is to my doing Gohan," said a low voice. Gohan quickly turned around and found Baba floating on her crystal ball working her powers.  
  
"Nani? Baba what are you doing here and meow." Gohan was shocked to find him self-meowing.  
  
Whenever he tried to speak he would just meow again. Baba began to recite a spell and started to glow.  
  
Being unnoticed is what you wish, For now on you'll be eating fish, Ask a question from this point now, All they'll here is a small meow, You'll have fur that is midnight black, Now turn into a little black cat!  
  
Suddenly Gohan began to shrink and shrink. His body was turned into a small body, with his bones twisted and back broken to fit the form of an animal. Then with a final touch of black fur his transformation was complete.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Baba smiled and got out a mirror, she then carried it to Gohan for him to look at himself. When Gohan looked in the mirror he fell over shocked.  
  
What he saw was himself with black fur, pointy ears, green eyes with a hint of orange, and a collar? He looked at the collar closely and it read: Gohan, 439 Mt. Paouz, Japan.  
  
Gohan then fainted with shock and didn't wake up. Baba just smiled and picked him up. She noticed that the girl was still looking for him, so she quietly set Gohan outside the store and snuck back in.  
  
"Oh fine Saiyaman! I give up!" Videl sighed and started walking away, but before she did she noticed a little cat.  
  
"Hmm, wonder what this little guy is doing here," she said. Then she saw it wasn't that well awake so she picked him up.  
  
"Well it isn't a stray, so it must belong to someone."  
  
She then started walking away and then finally read his license. Her eyes popped at not only the name but also the address.  
  
"What the hell? The 439 mountain range!? That is like 500 miles away! Poor kitty," Videl said and immediately ran home.  
  
It was getting dark out so she wanted to get there quick. About ten minutes later she made it and ran inside. Sakura, her maid, came and greeted her.  
  
"Well hello Miss Videl, how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"Lets see, I unsuccessfully lost Saiyaman, chased him around for hours and found a cat," she said and sat down.  
  
"Oh Videl, I think you developed a crush on the great Saiyaman," Sakura said while nudging Videl.  
  
"NANI? Him and me, ugh you must be joking!" she said shocked.  
  
Sakura then saw the cat. "Oh poor little thing, what happened?"  
  
Videl calmed down and explained. Sakura was shocked herself when she heard where it was from. Soon Videl walked upstairs to her huge room and sat the cat on her bed. She went over to her bathroom and decided to change into her pajamas.  
  
In the meantime, Gohan finally regained consciousness. He sat up on all fours and shook his head.  
  
'Man what a crazy dream.' He thought, but then looked at his surroundings.  
  
'Wait a minute this isn't my room!' he exclaimed. He than ran over to a full body length mirror and looked at himself.  
  
'I'm short! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he thought. He felt traumatized, 'I will never make fun of Krillin again!'  
  
Suddenly Videl came out in her blue bottoms and a blue sports bra. She then saw Gohan and smiled.  
  
Gohan went wide eyed in shock, 'I am in Videl's room!'  
  
"So your awake Gohan," she said happily and picked him up.  
  
'Wait! Does she know it me?' he thought, but then heard his collar as he walked. He then sighed and slumped in her arms. 'How stupid can I be?'  
  
"Hehe, calm down there little guy," she chuckled. "Ok how about we get some sleep, since tomorrows a weekend, I'll take you home."  
  
"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Gohan spat out. Then he remembered Baba's words: Ask a question from this point now, All they'll here is a small meow.  
  
"Grrrrrr," Gohan growled. 'Damn you Baba!' then he thought for about a second, 'wait, me sleep in Videl's bed?'  
  
Gohan started to blush and snapped back to reality when the lights shut off. He saw Videl coming in the bed with his cat eye vision. He then began to purr when Videl gently scratched him.  
  
'This is going to be a long night!' he sighed and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kat: So, I am doing pretty well eh'? Well I have something to ask of you guys, and its important.  
  
My fic Stupid Cupid is going to end soon. I need your suggestion! Should I make a sequel? Its your choice other wise that's it. 


	2. Saturday searching, Gohan missing?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Summary: Last time Gohan's wish accidentally got granted. So what shall our kuroi neko do?  
  
bChapter two: Saturday searching, Gohan missing?b  
  
The gleaming sun just rose over Satan City. Streams of light glistened through the curtains of Videl Satan's bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, and would have continued doing so if she didn't roll on top of the cat formerly known as Gohan.  
  
"YOW!" the poor cat howled.  
  
Videl immediately jumped off the cat knowing it was in pain. She then grabbed Gohan the cat into her arms and started petting him.  
  
"Oh jeez, I am so sorry little neko." Videl apologized.  
  
The cat shook his head and opened his eyes a little more. Gohan looked down at himself and realized something, 'NOOO THIS WASN'T A DREAM.'  
  
Gohan slumped in Videl's arms, but suddenly jumped as she got up. She started walking towards her closet.  
  
"Hmm, what should wear today? I need to run some errands and get you home. That is going to take forever. Plus, the family must be worried about you."  
  
Gohan perked up when she said he was going home. His perkiness soon disappeared. 'How will they know its me?' Gohan thought for a moment and suddenly remembered, 'they can sense my ki if I spike it really high!'  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts when Videl put him down. "Ok little guy, I need to take a shower, so you run along now, and don't leave the room. Dad's allergic to cats."  
  
Videl then went into the bathroom and closed the door. Gohan sighed and walked around the room. He walked over to the mirror once more and looked at what he had became.  
  
'Great, so I am a cat, a black cat, with whiskers, a pink nose, green eyes.wait a minute, green eyes?' Gohan thought. 'Why do I have green eyes?'  
  
The question remained unknown, and Gohan would ask Baba once he found her. He decided to have a little fun while he was over here. Videl mentioned Hercule was allergic to cats, so Gohan started walking along the halls searching for the 'champs' room.  
  
He then spotted some maids and butlers walking around, so her dove right into a big plant. A cloud of dust and dirt appeared, but it went unnoticed. Gohan sighed and kept walking. As he kept walking, he noticed pictures of Hercule in many geeky and scary poses.  
  
'Jeez, is he full of himself or what? Man, take little kids down here for Halloween, and this would be the best-haunted house even for the strongest Saiyan. Hey! I made it funny!' Gohan thought happily. If cats could laugh, then Gohan would be cracking up whole-heartedly.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Gohan found two huge doors. He tried pushing the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was once again stuck in a predicament. Gohan looked around and finally noticed an open window on top of the doors. He smirked in a clever way and started climbing all over the drapes. When he finally reached the window, he slid in with his petite form. He climbed down, and noticed a sleeping Hercule.  
  
He smirked in an evil cat-like way and crawled over to the bed. He suddenly pounced on the bed and got an evil idea. As he drew closer, Hercule rolled to the other side the blankets fell off of him. Gohan jumped up and fell off the bed.  
  
'THUMP.' He went. Gohan had a tear drop in his eye as he rubbed his head. I mean come on, if you saw Hercule in nothing but boxers, you would do the same.  
  
After a while, when Gohan got the courage enough to stand the horror in front of him, he crawled onto the bed and drew closer and closer to the ugly man. He finally reaches to his destination, and stuck his tail in front of Hercule's nose. He started snaking his tail up and down, back and forth. He stopped once Hercule twitched. He heard a sneeze and scrammed from the scene of the crime.  
  
Once he saw it was safe again, he had put his plan into action. He jumped on Hercule's bed again and started rolling around in it. The dirt, dust, and cat fur started rubbing off on the blankets. Gohan smirked at his work, and made his way to Hercule's closet.  
  
He squeezed through the crack and did his work. He started clawing at his clothes and tearing them off of the hangers. He rolled on the clothes like with the bed. Once he was done, he squeezed out of the closet again, clawed up the drapes on the window, and squeezed out of the window, which led to the hall. He wandered down the hall wondering what was going to happen.  
  
'Hmm, since I am practically on mute, no one will listen to me.unless.I could get to Capsule Corp and get Bulma's voice translator she used on Namek! A ha! This is perfect; I might actually get turned back to normal in no time. Gohan you are such a genius!' he thought happily.  
  
Gohan had his eyes closed the whole time, and didn't notice a vase up ahead until he crashed into it. 'Ok, maybe not a total genius.'  
  
He rubbed his head, where he got hit so many times and walked around more. Suddenly, two hands picked him up in the air and he started flailing his arms everywhere.  
  
"Damn, calm down! You are really sneaky do you know that? I've been looking everywhere for you." Said a girlish voice.  
  
Gohan noticed the voice, and it was non-other than Videl herself. He then relaxed a bit but mumbled a whole bunch of 'meows.'  
  
Videl then looked at him closely then sighed, "Man, for a little cat, you sure can get dirty easily. Now I have to give you a bath you naughty kitty."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and jumped out of Videl's arms quickly. "Meow, meow, grr." Now, since Gohan can only speak cat, he was trying to say something like, 'No way you're giving me a bath!'  
  
He then started running for dear life. Videl caught sight of this and started running after him.  
  
"Hey you neko, get back here! I swear you act just like Saiyaman!"  
  
Meanwhile at the Son residence, no one knew little Gohan was missing until Goten spoke up.  
  
"Kassan! Nichan is missing! I searched everywhere, and I can't find him nor sense him!"  
  
Chichi was worried sick now, "Did he come home last night?"  
  
"No, his bed isn't even used!" Goten said while tears were forming in his eyes. "Kassan, I wane nichan!"  
  
"Don't worry Goten, well find him. I'll just call Bulma and see if she heard anything."  
  
Little did anyone know Gohan was really not missing? In fact, he was stuck in a bathtub, full of warm water and soap, with Videl scrubbing him.  
  
'Kami I feel embarrassed.' Gohan thought with a blush.  
  
It would happen sooner or later. Videl finally cornered Gohan at a dead end and grabbed him. Who knew this cat would be such a pain?  
  
Videl then rinsed Gohan off, "See this wasn't so bad."  
  
"Meow, yow, yow," Gohan said, which meant something like, 'Easy for you to say.'  
  
Videl then pulled the plug and washed her hands. She went to go get the blow dryer for Gohan. While she wasn't looking, Gohan raised his own ki a little to dry off. As a cat, his ki was merely nothing, but when it rose people would noticed him. All of a sudden when Gohan stopped his ki, the fur poofed out, which made him look like a little puffball.  
  
When Videl got back, she noticed Gohan and started laughing. "You look silly, but how did you get dry easily? That's strange. oh well, lets get you out of here."  
  
Videl then took Gohan out and sat him on her bed. She pet him more, which made him purr like crazy. All of a sudden.  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
A huge sneeze was heard all through the house. More and more sneeze's droned out the whole mansion and Gohan smirked.  
  
'MWAH, since I cant talk, might as well have some fun.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kat: Hehe, hey guys it's the katster giving you the next chapter to Gohan the black cat.  
  
Gohan: Kat dear, isn't it a little to mean making your own father a cat? But I like the whole Hercule torture though.  
  
Kat: Uh dad, its my story.  
  
Videl: Gohan honestly, but I agree with the whole torturing my dad thing. Still, you should watch what you type. Oh by the way, you have to go baby sit, don't you?  
  
Lady Melanie: "."  
  
Kat:::mumbles::: you guys make me sick.  
  
Gohan + Videl: What was that?  
  
Kat: Uh, hehehe. see ya! 


	3. Nobodies home

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  


Summary: In this chapter, Videl decides it's time to search for the poor family who must be searching for Gohan, meanwhile Chichi and Goten are worried about Gohan and search everywhere.

**__**

**_Gohan the Kuroi Neko_**

**__**

**_Chapter three: Nobodies home_**

**__**

Sneeze's filled the whole mansion. Videl was a little worried for her father, but on the other hand worried more about the cat.

"Oh shit, how am I going to sneak you out of here?" Videl asked herself.

Just then Videl's door swung open and revealed Hercule with red puffy eyes and rash's on his skin.

Gohan immediately stood still not daring to breath. He was stiff like a little stuffed toy.

"Videl-ACHOO- have you by any chance *****sniff* brought an animal home or something?" Hercule asked.

"Um, not that I know of dad," Videl said.

Hercule then noticed a black cat on her bed and then looked at Videl, "What's that?"

Videl looked and paled a bit, "Um, you see, I…uh…Erasa got me a stuffed cat for my birthday!"

Hercule raised an eyebrow, and picked up the stuffed cat. "It looks so realistic though."

"Yeah, they make them like that," Videl said convincingly.

Hercule then kept poking the Gohan the cat. Hercule then heard the cat growl.

"Does it growl if you poke it or something?" he asked.

"Um something like that," Videl said.

Hercule kept on poking Gohan, which wasn't such a good idea cause Gohan bit him.

"OUCH!"

Hercule shook off the cat, but Videl caught the kitty just in time. "Damn it Videl, you didn't tell me the stuffed cat could bite!"

Videl's sweat dropped at how dense her father could be at times. "Uh sorry dad, it is one of those new cat's that act like real one's."

Hercule just grumbled and walked out of the room. Videl sighed, "Good thing my father is so dense, other wise I could never pull it off. Now lets get going Gohan we got to get you to your rightful home."

439 mountain range.

"Oh really Bulma, you haven't seen him?" Chichi said on the phone.

"No Chi, I am sorry, why cant you just find his ki?"

"Goten tried, and couldn't find it. He is outside looking for him. He has searched around the whole mountain range for about two hours now."

"If I hear anything about him I'll call. Why don't you come over later? I'll get Vegeta to search for him."

"Ok thanks, bye."

Chichi put the phone on the receiver and sighed, "Gohan…where are you my son?"

Satan City

Videl was flying her copter around with Gohan strapped tightly in the next seat. 

_'Beep, beep, beep…'_

: Videl sighed in frustration and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Videl, there is a hold up at the national bank. They have five hostages and one injured."

"Why don't you get Saiyaman to do it chief, I am sure he would just love the attention." Videl said sarcastically.

Gohan looked at Videl with sad eyes. 'She thinks I am an attention seeker? Great she'll hate me even more when she find's out Saiyaman is really me.' Gohan thought.

"Videl this is serious! Saiyaman hasn't even showed up and you're our only hope!"

Videl was confuse, 'Usually saiyadork is their…wonder why he isn't.' "Ok chief I'll be right there!" 

She then turned the kuroi neko, "Sorry kitty, I have something really important to do. I promise after this you'll see your family again."

Videl then flew down to the ground as she spotted the bank. She unbuckled Gohan and quickly shut the doors. She ran over to the chief and consulted about the seriousness.

In about five minutes Videl came out of the bank harmless. She looked angry, and Gohan was actually frightened. She opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Ugh! I can't believe those morons. There wasn't even anyone injured! And the people who were holding the place up were no more than fifteen. I mean for kami's sake, why do the police force these days's have to be so weak? And here I am talking to a cat. You know what, your really cool for a cat. I could tell you anything. If you didn't have an owner I would keep you forever." Videl said and started up the jet copter.

Gohan did a cat smile and nodded. "Meow, yow, meow, meow, yow."

Videl smiled and started to talk more, "You know what Gohan, and you really are a nice cat. Such a small world that you have the same name as a classmate as mine, he is kind of shy. He seems nice, but I think he is Saiyaman. I mean how can someone hit a ball like that or jump that high? Whenever he tries to talk to me, I always snap at him. Usually people never talk to me again, but he's different. He still has the effort of talking to me. The best part is, he doesn't care if I am Videl Satan, but he sees me as an individual. I think he is actually really nice." Videl said.

She then smiled, "You know what neko? On Monday I am going to be nice to Gohan. He is after all the only one who talks to me and he doesn't hit on me like Sharpner, or blab's like Erasa. They are my friends, don't get me wrong, but he is different."

Gohan was happy, 'Finally, Videl actually realizes I am not a bad person. I am glad I know this now, but still I am in a cat's body and I don't know if I will be their when she says all that stuff to the human me.'

Videl then stopped as she spotted a house at the bottom. She landed her jet copter down slowly and finally landed. The grass below looked as if someone was powering up.

Videl hopped out of the copter and let Gohan out. He immediately ran to the door and started scratching it. She smiled down at the cat and started to knock on the door.

After another knock Gohan lost hope. He couldn't sense anyone's ki inside the house and growled, 'Damn you Baba!'

'Watch your language boy!' said a feminine voice.

Gohan looked around and spotted a fox, 'Are you talking to me?'

'No shit Sherlock! Who did you think I was talking to the girl?'

'You don't have to be so rude!'

'Well your being an idiot, still cat's are known to be moronic.'

'Hey! For your information I use to be a human.'

The fox looked at him, 'really, you don't say. You must be Gohan.'

'How did you know?'

 The fox sighed, 'This little boy who took care of me was flying around shouting your name and was crying.'

'Poor Goten.'

'They aren't here now, they went somewhere else.'

'Damn, I'll never turn back into a Human.'

'Tuff luck kid, well gotta go get my dinner. Plus that girl is coming.'

'Thanks anyway.'

'By the way Gohan, I am Roxy. If you ever turn back human, see you around.'

'Ja.'

Gohan felt himself being picked up off the ground and was carried back to the jet copter.

"Sorry there little kitty, how about we try tomorrow?" Videl asked.

"Yow." Gohan sighed and awaited the long trip back to Satan City.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Pretty long chapter? Did you actually think I would let my dad off that easy?

Roxy: I don't know Kat, you are getting too soft on your dad.

Kat: Oh gosh, now I can hear what animals think, thanks a lot dad!

Neko Gohan: If I go down dear, your going down with me.

Kat: *grumbles* Meany


	4. Highway to hell

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ.

Summary: poor Gohan has to deal with Erasa.

**_Gohan the kuroi neko_**

**_Chapter four: Highway to hell_**

On the way back to Satan city, Gohan pretended to be asleep since Videl constantly started talking to him in his kitty form. He got a bit irritated, but tonight he would torture Hercule again. Oh come on, its fun!

When they made it back to Videl's home, it was still light out. Videl had been watching T.V. and Gohan, had been playing with a toy mouse.'

'This is pathetic, but the mouse is so fun to play with!' he thought.

Videl got a bit bored and decided to go downstairs to her training room. Gohan followed, but was forced to stay in Videl's room. He sighed; being a cat was so boring! 

'Hmm, I wonder how Mr. Briefs black cat deals with it,' he thought once more.

For the rest of the day, Gohan walked around the room and looked outside the window hoping to go home. He watched some more, and found some birds out side. He had a sudden urge to lunge at them and eat them.

Gohan smirked and backed away. He got in a pouncing position and lunged at the birds. Unfortunately for him, something was blocking him from the birds…a glass door. He hit head first against the glass surface and landed backwards.

He grabbed his tiny head with his tiny pause and his eyes started tearing, 'Kami that was stupid! That hurt worse then mothers frying pan. Oh I hate the instincts of a cat!'

An hour later, Gohan heard someone coming upstairs. He heard Videl's voice another. He hid behind to pillows and peeked his head out a bit. When the door opened, Gohan saw his worst fear. The thing that irritated the most was standing right in front of him…Erasa. 

'Oh great, karma just wants to come and bite me in the ass again doesn't it? Well damn it, I didn't do anything wrong!!!!! Dende, if I ever turn back into human, I swear I'll make you and Baba pay!'

Kami's look-out

Dende was playing cards with Mr. Popo, when suddenly he heard another one of Gohan's threats. His eyes widened, but decided to ignore it. Gohan a cat, how preposterous is that? Besides, he is off duty on the weekends, and he had to win this card game in order to water the plants for a whole week!

Satan Mansion

"I am so glad I get to stay the night Videl!" Erasa squealed excitedly.

"Um, er yeah Erasa, I am happy to," Videl said, while trying to look where that little neko Gohan went.

Erasa looked at her confusingly, "Um, are you looking for something?"

"Oh, nothing at all!"

"Ok then, well why don't we watch a movie?!" Erasa suggested. 

"Um, sure, how about, 'How to lose a guy in ten days?'"

"Cool! I love that movie, let me just grab a pillow!" Erasa said.

She walked over to the bed and decided to pick the one that Gohan happened to be hiding behind. When she picked it up and noticed Gohan, she squealed even more! Gohan had frozen up into his 'I am not a real cat' pose.

"Oh Videl, this is such a cute stuffed cat!" she exclaimed. 

Videl paled at the sight of her dense best friend holding a real life cat. "Uh yeah."

"Who gave it to you?" she asked.

"Um, er…" Videl didn't have an answer. 'I cant tell her she gave it to me, 'cause I told dad that.' She thought. "I bought it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was so cute, I had to get it," Videl explained nervously.

"I wouldn't pass up the chance either! Hey, do you think they have then in purple?"

"You know what, I think they do!" Videl said.

Erasa smiled, "Oh, I am going to find one! These cats look so life like!"

"Sure…"

"Shh Videl, the movies starting!" Erasa said. She still held Gohan in her arms and started rubbing his furry little back. Gohan grew a little drowsy and didn't know he was purring.

Erasa immediately picked her head up and turned to Videl. "You thought you could fool me didn't you?"

Videl looked at Erasa, "Well…"

"I didn't know these things purr when you pet them? Now I am definitely getting one of them!"

"Oh yeah Erasa, I can never keep anything from you!" Videl said sarcastically.

For the rest of the night, Videl and Erasa watched the movie, and poor Gohan was still snuggled up against Erasa. Finally after what seemed like a millennium, the movie ended. Both girls decided to go downstairs, and Erasa couldn't just let the cat go. 

It was like a little kid and a baby blanket. Anyways, the girls stayed up eating ice cream, until they were finally getting some sleepiness. When they made it upstairs again, they collapsed on the bed, and Gohan sighed.

He tried to squeeze out of Erasa's grip, but somehow couldn't. It was odd actually, she held him like she did when he wasn't a cat.

Gohan slumped his head down, and started waving his tail.  As he did so, the tip of his tail touched her nose, making her scratch it. She loosened her grip, and Gohan ran out of it immediately.

'This is the last time I'll ever be nice to Baba!' he thought. He was so mad at her that his ki spiked up a bit…

C.C.

Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta's heads snapped up as they felt a surge of Gohan's ki rise. Chichi and Goten had been staying there ever since Gohan was missing, and Baba was off taking a vacation, so she couldn't use her crystal ball. The dragon balls were of no use, because the evil twin chibi's made a wish of hearing what animals think.

"I know that was Gohan's ki, I just know it!" Goten said.

"Calm down brat, we felt it to," Vegeta grunted, "Though it was extremely low, it was part of his."

"But why would Gohan's ki be so low?" Trunks asked.

"Who knows, maybe the kid just went away for a while, and showed off a part of his signature so the harpy and the little brat wouldn't worry," Vegeta replied.

Goten had more tears in his eyes, "GOHAN WOULDN'T DO THAT! HE IS MY BIG BROTHER AND HE CARES, AND HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH MOMMY'S FRYING PAN!"

Both Vegeta and Trunks winced at how loud a little demi-Saiyan could yell. Just then Bulma and Chichi came in the room and saw Goten. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, "What did you do now?"

Vegeta was slightly shocked; "I didn't do anything to the brat."

Chichi went to Goten and picked him up, "It's alright, Goten."

"Vegeta! What did you say!?" Bulma somewhat shouted.

"I told you onna, I did nothing-" but Trunks cut him off.

"But dad, you said Gohan probably wanted to go away from his family for a while!" 

Vegeta looked a little angry, "I said nothing of the sort!"

"I will take our son's word over yours," Bulma said.

All of a sudden, they felt a surge of Gohan's ki come up again! "No, it couldn't be just because he didn't want us to worry, something is wrong!" Goten said.

Satan mansion

After a few minutes, Gohan broke free of the evil arms of Erasa. He had to go downstairs and find some more of Hercule's stuff so he could make his allergies worse! Gohan snuck out of a little crack from the door, and started making his marry old way downstairs.

Gohan started rolling around on the carpet and plants. The stairs were covered with his scent, which made him quite happy. He finally made it to the first room, the den. He walked inside and rolled around on the couch and anywhere Hercule would walk to.

After going through all the rooms, he made it to the grand daddy of them all, Hercule's most prized room, his very own self shrine. Gohan snuck in, and got a little frightened. All the pictures of Hercule were staring upon him, and it made Gohan even more nervous. But he couldn't think about the haughty, selfish Hercule, it was total payback time for stealing the credit.

Gohan walked all over the carpets, walked b the pictures, and spread his cat like scent through out the room. It was around five o'clock when Gohan finally finished, and decided to get some sleep. He walked up the stairs, snuck back into Videl's room, stretched a bit, but then noticed something was missing.

Where was Erasa? The light to Videl's bathroom was on, and Gohan's eyes widened. The door started to open, and Gohan immediately got back on the bed and stood stiff. Erasa's figure stepped out of the light, and she went back to the bed. She grabbed the cat Gohan, and snuggled up against him again.

'All hell is going to break loose when I am free!' Gohan thought triumphantly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Come on guys, I make so many original stories, and you don't review them, it makes me sadL so please review!


	5. Home at last, but still a cat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Summary: Gohan finally gets to go home!

**_Gohan the kuroi neko_**

**_Chapter six: Home at last, but still a cat_**

**__**

By morning, Gohan felt so bad. His body ached from Erasa always squeezing his small body tight, and always rubbing his fur against her. He was SO glad that she had to leave, and today they would try home again. Again, there were a lot of sneezes from Hercule as usual.

"Shit, I need to get you out of here neko," Videl said.

'Who are you telling? I wanna go home!' Gohan thought.

Videl smiled at took another shower. Soon after, what Gohan dreaded was his time for a nice shower by Videl again. He didn't put up that much of a struggle, so he just sat there, a soggy kitty, sad.

This time he let Videl do the drying, since he looked like a big puffball last time. She combed his hair out and put his collar back on. She smiled and started walking downstairs again, but this time she ran into Hercule.

"Videl-have-you-seen-any-living-animal-in-this-house?" Hercule said between sneezes.

"Er no daddy, I haven't," Videl said.

"Well, I am going to call some vermin people to find it," Hercule wheezed.

"You do that dad, gotta go!"

"Wait!"

Videl turned around slowly, "Yeah…"

"Why do you have that stuffed black cat?" Hercule asked, "You're getting too attached."

"Oh, um I'm just taking it…so I wont feel home sick!" Videl said. 'Home sick? What kind of idiot do I take my father for?' Videl thought.

Hercule smiled then sneezed, "Aw my baby girl gets home sick, well don't be dear, and take that little creature with you if it makes you feel better."

'I guess a big idiot,' Videl thought.

"Thanks dad, bye!" Videl said while running. "Whew Gohan, that was close!" 

"Yow, meow." He replied. 'I cant believe Hercule is that stupid, thought he would at least have an IQ higher that 0.00.' Gohan thought. 'Hey! I made it funny!'

Videl was watching the little neko Gohan doing some strange things. It was as if he understood and was trying to reply. Just as Videl popped out her jet copter, she heard gunshots.

"Oh come on, not today!" Videl sighed. She capsulated her jet copter once more and ran off towards the scene. 

"Ok, this must be their first time robbing, 'cause this is just a bread store," a police officer said.

Videl marched into the bakery and yelled, "Alright, we can do this the easy way and not waste my time, or the hard way where I kick your ass, your choice."

Suddenly, five guys popped out and surrounded Videl and smirked. "So what if it's our first time, it will be your last saving a robbery missy."

Videl fumed with anger, "I would watch what you say to me."

"Why?"

She dropped her bag lightly and ran towards the guy so fast he didn't have a chance. She kicked him, and smirked, "Anyone else, 'cause I can knock more of you out cold."

One by one the robbers stood up just to be knocked out cold until one remained. He looked worried and side-to-side and then at Videl's bag. He saw Gohan's cat form move and grinned. He grabbed a hold of Gohan and held him in front of himself.

"I am sure you don't want anything happening to your kitty," he taunted.

'I am sure you don't want anything happening to your face,' Gohan thought threateningly.

Videl's eyes widened, "Hanase! Leave him alone!"

The guy just grinned more, "What are you going to do about it?"

Gohan had enough. He got his sharp claws ready and scratched the robber hard on his face, just enough to let Gohan go and Videl to kick his arse."

"Way to go neko," Videl congratulated.

 "Meow yow, yomeow," Gohan said back. (You're welcome, same to you.)

Videl walked out holding her bag and the little kitty. She managed to sneak away form the reporters and to a clearing to launch her copter. She strapped herself in along with Gohan and flew off.

During the ride, Videl kept talking to Gohan and saying how she was going to miss him, and how good of a cat he was, so the ride didn't take long at all.

She hopped out and pet Gohan for a little. "I am going to miss you so much."

Videl walked towards the door and began to knock. She waited a few moments, and finally the door opened. Out came two women one with black hair, the other with turquoise.

"Hello there, what may I help you with?" Chichi asked.

"Hi, I am just here to return your cat," Videl said.

Both Bulma and Chichi stood there confused, "What cat?"

"This one right here-" but Videl was interrupted.

"GOHAN!" Yelled two voices. Out popped Goten and Trunks staring at the girl and then the cat.

"What are you talking about Goten?" Chichi asked.

Goten smiled, "It's Gohan!"

"So you do know him," Videl said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, he's my ni-"

"Pet!" Trunks blurted out.

"Oh ok, here you go then, bye little cat, I'll miss you," Videl said and walked away.

"Wait!" Goten cried.

Videl turned around. Goten ran over to her and gave her a huge hug and said, "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome," Videl said and walked over to her jet copter. She flew off into the air and not to return, but little did she know, she would see the part of the cat's personality later.

"Are you sure it's Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"It's the brat alright, no mangy cat can have a ki like that," Vegeta said.

"How do we change him back?" Chichi said with tears.

Gohan hopped out of Goten's arms and went to the dirt. He took the tip of his tail and began writing. Everyone read the name, 'Baba.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Gohan is finally home, and the end is near, ♀

Neko Gohan: Thank fully! I hate being a cat!

Roxy: At least you're not a full time animal!

Neko G: So what, your use to it!

Roxy: Hey Kat, turn me human.

Kat: Sure! :::flick of the wrist::: done!

Roxy: Look who's human fist now Gohan.

Neko G: NO FAIR! 


	6. In search for Baba

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: The search for baba…

**_Gohan the kuroi neko_**

**_Chapter six: In search for Baba_**

**__**

As everyone read Gohan's writing, Chichi started to cry some more. "How are we going to find that witch!?" 

"Doesn't she have a ki or something?" Trunks asked.

"Nah, she is a fortune teller, and she isn't very strong," Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, "How do you know?"

She smiled and started to laugh, "Well you know my little expedition with Goku when I was a little girl. We had so much fun, and then we met Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi, the turtle, and then Baba. She made the guys fight her warriors so we could get the last dragon ball."

"We want Gohan!" both Goten and Trunks whined in unison.

Vegeta was a bit pissed off. "Would you brats shut the hell up?" but they didn't. Bulma and Chichi were talking about how to find Baba, Goten and Trunks were whining, and Vegeta was about to kick their asses to hell.

Suddenly, Gohan noticed friend…er…ally, Roxy. He smiled and walked closer to her.

'So your back, I see,' she said.

'Yeah.' He sighed, 'It's been hell.'

'Yeah, I heard it all the way from my den,' she replied annoyed. 

'Did they wake you?'

'Practically the whole forest.'

'Leave it to me, ' Gohan said with a catty smirk.

He walked up to the dirt in front of his family, and wrote something with his tail. In capital letters, he wrote, 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!!'

All of them looked at his writing and kept quiet, though Vegeta didn't. "Why should I listen to some feline teenage cat boy?"

"Vegeta! I would go with Gohan's advice, and Gohan! How can you write something like that?"

"I will not listen to some harpy and a cat!" Vegeta smirked.

Gohan thought evilly and started hissing real bad at Vegeta. His hair was all standing and he kept showing his teeth and hissed more. Vegeta merely laughed, "The boy has more cat instincts then Saiyan."

He had about enough of Vegeta, and pounced on his face. Gohan took his nails and started scratching Vegeta with joy. When he saw that Vegeta was going to throw him off, he jumped off and started wagging his tail slowly…back…and forth.

"Why you!" the Saiyan price yelled in anger and started chasing after Gohan.

Chichi and Bulma started ranting, Goten and Trunks were chasing Gohan before Vegeta caught him, and Gohan was prancing happily. He ran up in a huge bushy tree and hid. He felt Vegeta's ki get closer, so he jumped off the tree and ran to his mom.

The Saiyan prince immediately followed Gohan up to the roof, and into the hands of Goten.

Vegeta growled, "Give me the cat brat."

"NO! Oh and by the way, you rhymed." Goten said.

"You can't hurt Gohan dad, 'cause then mom and Goten's mom are going to hurt you," Trunks said logically.

"Your too damn smart for you own good," Vegeta mumbled.

Gohan jumped out of Goten's arms and started writing something again. By now, his tail was all brown and dirty, but he needed communication. 

His message read, 'Baba is at Master Roshi's, I know it.'

"Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, go to Master Roshi's and make Baba turn Gohan back!" Chichi said sternly.

"And don't come back until you do, 'cause you wont get any dinner, right Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"Right!"

The three Saiyan's grumbled, and flew off into the air, with Gohan securely in Trunk's arms. They passed the forest, the city, and finally were passing the cool mist of the water. The stars were shinning, but the moon was still not out. Finally, they saw the small Kame house and knocked.

"Hey everyone, what's with the visit?" Krillin asked as he opened the door.

"We need to see Baba!" Goten shouted.

Krillin scratched his head, and allowed the three Saiyan's to come in. "Why do you have a cat?"

"Er, its my new pet…" 

"Its Kakkorrot's first child," Vegeta interrupted.

The monk had his eyes wide. "WHAT!?"

"Baba turned him into a cat!" Trunks said.

"Let me go get her…" Krillin said, and mumbled something about crazy Saiyan's.

He finally came back with Baba, 18, Marron, and Master Roshi. "Turn him back to Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"Calm down kid, I didn't do it for fun you know," Baba croaked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Gohan wished, and I quote, 'I just wish that when I go out, Videl wont notice me.'" Baba said as a matter of fact.

"Really?" Vegeta asked while cocking an eyebrow.

Gohan sighed and nodded. Goten was getting ready to blow up. "I-want-my-brother-back-NOW!!!!!!!" he cried.

"Shut up will you? Jeez, fine I'll change him back, I just need something." Baba said.

"And what is that?" 

"A piece of hair of the girl you were running from," she said simply.

Gohan fell down off the table with a sigh, 'how am I suppose to do that?'

"But we don't know who she is," Trunks said.

"Gohan should know," she said simply. "I'll take him to where she lives, and he can get it from there."

"I am trusting you. If anything goes wrong, I'll get really angry," little Goten warned. 

"Yes, we wouldn't want to get you angry now would we?" Baba said sarcastically. She picked up Gohan, and in a snap, both disappeared.

They stood in the middle of a park when they reappeared. "Meow?"

"The girl is in the park somewhere, when you have the hair, say my name in your mind ok?" Baba asked.

"Yow!" Gohan nodded and went in search of Videl.


	7. Gohan the not so kuroi neko

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: The end is nearing.

**_Gohan the kuroi neko_**

**_Chapter seven: Gohan the not so kuroi neko_**

**__**

Gohan lurked around the park trying to find the one named Videl Satan. The park was huge, and he didn't even have a clue where she would be…unless…

When he was with her, she took him to the park. '_I love the lake…my mother use to take me there before my parents divorced. It's so beautiful and serene.'_

'Ah ha! She must be there!' Gohan thought smugly. He finally knew where she was, but one problem…how to get there. He looked both ways trying to remember where she led him. 

'I remember a tree that had a carving in it, but where is it?' he thought.As smart as Gohan is, he still didn't notice that he was under that particular tree.  The neko turned around and sighed, 'I think me being a cat isn't working out.'

He started walking along the path to the right and passed a huge fountain. Videl had also taken him there and threw a coin to make a wish. He did a cat like smile and kept walking towards the lake. Finally, he noticed that there was a girl sitting in a swing, by the lake, staring into the azure.

Gohan knew immediately it was Videl lightened up. He crept across the grass, ever so quietly so not to be noticed… Then, he climbed upon the tree that held the swing stable. He didn't notice until now that she was mumbling something.

"I wonder if that cat was Gohan's," she asked herself. "He did say he lived in the 439 mountain range, and lived in the middle of no where. But he would have been there when everyone came out."

"It's so bizarre! I even think that was Bulma Briefs at the house, but why? This world is getting crazier everyday." She sighed. Videl kept swinging lightly, back and forth…which made it harder to grab a hair.

He reached his little claw down and almost got a hair but…out of the blue Videl stood up and walked away, which resulted in Gohan hitting the ground with a thump. "Ow yow," he whined. Gohan immediately covered up his mouth with his tiny paws and scampered around the tree.

Videl turned around because she thought she heard something. "Oh great, now I am hearing the cat." She smiled as she thought of the sweet cat she rescued. She then turned back around and started to walk away.

'NO! She can't leave! School is tomorrow and I need to change back ASAP!' Gohan thought in worry.

'Shut up boy! Don't worry I'll stop her, and you get the hair…I want to go back on vacation!' Baba growled.

'Uh…sorry?' Gohan thought.

Out of nowhere, Baba appeared floating upon her crystal ball in front of Videl. The young teenage girl was taken aback and stumbled. "W-what?"

"I am the fortune teller Baba. I can tell you where missing items are and what you seek," the old woman croaked.

Gohan fell back in shock seeing Baba appear. 'Oh good distraction!' he thought sarcastically.

Videl straightened up and scowled, "This is just a cheap imitation, get out of my way you hag."

"Hag!?" Baba growled. "I'll have you know that I can turn you into a little fly and swat you!"

"Oh bring it on you witch!" Videl growled.

Neko Gohan had his eyes wide and ran towards the fighting girls. He sprang up and pounced on Videl's shoulders and plucked a hair out of her head. 'Baba don't try anything, just change me back!'

"As you wish," she said and worked her powers.

"_Once a person, now a cat. With the request I must change him back. Reverse the spell from black fur to hair, make this Saiyan have no fear. Restore the power that was once within, transform the cat into the half bred Saiyan!"_ With a flick of the wrist and the incantation, Gohan jumped off Videl's shoulders and stood there.

In an instant, Gohan turned back into a human, but a little slowly. Videl turned around and was stunned to see her classmate not a cat anymore. "How…what…oh kami," was all she said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

Gohan looked around, opened and closed his hands and smiled. "I'm human again!" He cheered, but then looked at Videl. "Uh oh…"

"Well I'm done, now good bye, and be careful what you wish for next time Gohan," Baba said and disappeared.

Gohan stared at Videl and sighed, "Guess I should get you home before you wake up."

He picked the fainted girl up and flew off into the air. He flew towards the Satan mansion and to Videl's balcony. Gohan then opened the door to her room and set her softly on the queen-sized bed. "Hopefully you'll forget all this Videl. Thanks and have a good rest," he whispered and kissed the top of her forehead.

She moved a bit, and Gohan jumped back and flew out of the window in and instant to the Kame house. He swirled around in circles, high and low, and cheered. "It feels good to be back!" The ocean came into view, and he skidded towards the waters edge smiling. The small island appeared and he hovered down and ran inside the little house.

He opened to the door and smiled, "I'm back!"

Goten snapped his head into Gohan's direction and flew to him in the speed of light. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan…you have a tail."

"What?" Gohan turned around, and there was his blackish brown tail behind him. Everyone stared at Gohan with shock, and Vegeta growled. 

"How in the hell did you get a tail?" 

"I guess Baba's spell gave it back to me," Gohan grinned.

"Cool! Dad I want a tail!" Trunks said.

"Me too! Gohan can I have one?" Goten asked.

"Join the club," Vegeta mumbled. "You must be a bit stronger with a tail, I want a spar now!"

"No thanks Vegeta, maybe later," Gohan said then smirked, "I think you got enough for today, I see my scratches left a mark."

"That's what those scratched were?" 18 laughed.

"Shut up you bucket of bolts," Vegeta sneered.

"I wouldn't be talking Baka no Ouji."

Vegeta turned red, "I am not he prince of all idiots, its Saiyan's!"

"I beg to differ," 18 scoffed.

Gohan grabbed Goten and flew out of the Kame house. Both flew out towards there home once again, and Goten still wouldn't let go of Gohan. "Nichan, I was so scared, I searched everywhere for you!"

"I'm alright Goten, and it wasn't that bad being a cat. You know Hercule right?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta calls him the asshole you took all the credit for the Cell games," Goten said innocently. "What's an asshole?"

Gohan smacked his hand over Goten's mouth, "Never repeat that word again. If you do on accident, it's Vegeta's fault."

"But I'm right aren't I?" Goten asked.

"Yes, that's Hercule. Well I didn't know he was allergic to cats until now, so at night I went around the house spreading my cat hair." Gohan smiled.

Goten laughed and cheered, "Sugoi Gohan!"

"Very, now let's get home, I have school tomorrow."

When Gohan made it home with Goten, Chichi was relieved that her 'baby boy' was back to normal. She fainted when she saw his tail, but out of the kindness in her heart, she let Gohan keep it. Both boys were sent to bed, and Gohan couldn't wait for school tomorrow. Nightfall soon came over the small house, and everyone had a nice peaceful sleep…

Morning

"GOHAN WAKE UP!" Something's never change.

Gohan got up and grumbled. He went to pick out his clothes and took a nice shower. He ate his usual breakfast and went out a little earlier than usual. Gohan just wanted to clear his head so he went over to the park…to the lake…

He stood at the waters edge and looked down upon the lake and sighed. "This was the longest two days of my life."

Little did her know, that another was thinking the same thing. The girl with black hair and violet blue eyes came down the path and was shocked to see Son Gohan there looking into the azure lake.

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

He snapped his head in Videl's direction and turned a bit red. "Um hey Videl."

"What are you doing here?" she asked while she kept walking.

"Thinking…"

"Really? I come here to think too."

Both sighed and looked at each other. Videl smiled and spoke, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you Gohan."

Gohan smiled and stared into her depths, "It's ok, not your fault."

"Yes it is…I shouldn't have been so mean to a new student and…well…you're not that bad Gohan. I thought you were going to be another one of those jerks at school…"

"Take a risk Videl, not everyone is like that," he replied. "What changed your mind?"

 "Some strange things happened over the weekend…"

"Tell me about it," he mumbled.

"And I realized that I shouldn't be so bitter anymore…I hope you can forgive me."

Gohan grinned, "Let me think about that. Ok, I forgive you."

Videl's face lightened up, "Really!? Thanks Gohan!"

"No problem."

Right then, a bonded friendship was born, and this would be one for life…

Satan mansion

There was a knock at the door of Hercule Satan's house, and he grumbled and sneezed. He opened the door and sighed. "Hello Erasa."

The bubbly blond haired teen smiled, "Like hi Mr. Satan, is Videl home?"

"No, she went to the park and then she was going to school," he replied.

"Oh…I was suppose to walk with her today and discuss my birthday party," she said.

That reminded Hercule of something, "You know Erasa, next time when you get Videl a birthday present, try not to get her a realistic stuffed cat please."

Erasa stood there confused and stared at Hercule, "Cat? I never got Videl a cat…"

                                                            THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Hahaha! Finally finished the story…I am the first one! YAY.

Gohan: At least I'm not a cat anymore.

Videl: Stupid me! Now Erasa and dad are questioning me about the cat…

Kat: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
